Your lovesick melody
by Whibley
Summary: Quinn Fabray never fitted in, when she lived in Los Angeles. Maybe Lima, Ohio could be a possibility for a new Quinn, a new life and even new love. (Punk!Quinn, Faberry, Quinntana friendship)
1. The change

It was an unfamiliar hot day at Lima, Ohio. The sky was clear, the birds were singing and the sun was burning. But after all it was Lima, so there had to be a couple of dark clouds not so far away in the sky. Right now, Quinn didn't care about that.

Quinn Fabray and her parents Judy and Russel Fabray were moving from Los Angeles to Lima. Of course that was a big change for everyone of them, but due to Russels job, it was necessary. Her parents tried to cheer her up all the time since they told her about it. What they didn't know, Quinn hated it in Los Angeles. The people were mean and in her opinion inflated, she liked the sun but not 24/7, and the worst part were the whole salads and diet drinks. Quinn was not heavy at all, but she would always kill for a bit of fried bacon. She never felt like she would fit in there. Of course she had her friends and she really loved them, but they were the only thing she liked there. So she was more than happy to hear the news, although she never heard anything about Lima. Quinn never wanted to be the vulnerable, mousey girl from Los Angeles. She wanted a change, finally showing her real self. So the last week she had to spend in L.A. was the first week of summer holiday. She took that opinion to buy a couple of new, more punky clothes and dyed her hair pink. She always wanted to do that, but she knew how the people in her school would react to that. Then she finally had the chance to express herself and she had never been happier. Of course her parents just thought it would've been a 'phase'. But lord were they wrong.

Quinn had to fly all the way from L.A. to Ohio by herself, because her parents drove the way with a very big car and all of their stuff. Quinn didn't like road-trips, so she convinced her parents to buy her a plane ticket. Luckily they did so she got on board with a huge smile on her face. She was happy. Happy that she could leave her old life behind and start a new one somewhere, where there wouldn't be the same annoying people. At least she hoped so. The flight was as regular as ever, the food was terrible, the movies worse and she slept nearly all the time. She had dreamt of her new life. New friends she would make, the new school she would attend after holiday, the new house she would live in. The new Quinn. It was beautiful, she never wanted to wake up from that dream. She finally could be just as she wanted to. But apparently a stewardess thought different. ,,Miss? Please wake up, we arrived in Ohio.''

Quinn opened her eyes lazily, looked at her surroundings and nodded as she saw the empty plane. The stewardess gestured her the way outside of the plane and Quinn followed. Outside of the airport, she called a cab and handed him her new adress. They drove nearly half an hour til the cab finally came to a halt in front of a big house. Quinn handed him his money and got out of the car, were she was promptly greeted by her mother, who came out of the house to help her with her baggage. She didn't have a lot, because her parents took most of her stuff with them, she just had two small suitcases.

''Quinnie! How was your flight?'', Judy said as she pulled her daughter into a big hug. Quinn smiled and returned the hug. ''It was fine. I'm happy to be here now.'' They entered their new home and Quinn made her way to her new room. There were still a couple of guys who helped them with everything, but her father was gone. He had to start working that day, so that's the reason he hired the guys. She opened the door to her new room and took a look at everything. Her room was casual, nothing special but for her it was perfect. Her walls were painted red and white, her favourite colour-combination. She had a big wardrobe, right next to a door, which led to her very own bathroom. Quinn had her guitars standing next to her window. She loved them, everytime she felt sad, happy or nothing at all she just played a couple of songs and sometimes she would sing to it as well. But she didn't sing that much, since she never thought she had a great voice. She had two acoustic guitars and an electrical guitar. But she liked acoustic sounds more. She sat down on her huge bed and took a deep breath. This was the start of her new life. This was something special. And she would make sure to make the most of it.

The next day came very fast and Quinn woke up by the sun smiling right into her face. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the birds, singing a beautiful melody. She wanted to lay there forever. Her new home was perfect for her. Judy told her the day before, that she already met one of their neighbours. Her name was Maria or Maybel or something, Quinn wasn't that good with names anyway. Judy said, that she lived there with her husband and her daughter as well and invited them over to dinner, which she accepted with a smile. The daughter had to be in Quinns age, Judy told her. She hadn't really thought about it, since she was too tired. Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts as she smelled something so beautiful, she would die for that smell. She quickley got out of her bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she saw her mother cooking some bacon and eggs. Oh damn, bacon.

Judy looked at Quinn with a smile, she knew how much she loved bacon and wished her a good morning. ''Quinnie, if you want some orange juice, it's in the fridge.'' Quinn smiled lazily and opened the fridge-door to see it full with groceries. Her mom probably went to the store early in the morning. She loved her for that. They both ate their breakfast and talked about their plans for the day. Quinn said, she wanted to take a run after a phone call with one of her best friends back in Los Angeles. Her mother said, that she wanted to go see the town, since they were just new there and they were invited at 7 p.m. so they had enough time to do whatever they wanted to.

First of all, Quinn called her friend Tamsin. They were best friends ever since she could think and she was nearly the only one in L.A. who could really understand her. Tamsin was a little bit smaller than her and had curly, blonde hair and bright green eyes. ''Hello?'', Quinn heard from the other line. This made her smile so bright, it would be possible Tamsin could've heard it. ''Tammy?'' - ''Quinn? Quinn! Hey nice to hear from you so soon! How are you, how's Lima? Have you made some new friends yet? I really miss you!, Quinn heard a laugh coming from Tamsin. ''Really? You don't miss the three Rebeccas?'' Rebecca DeLonge and her two friends Adrianna and Jane, they were the three most annoying people in Quinns old school. She hated them. So much.

''Oh god, don't say that name, you know how much I hate them.'', Quinn said as she walked over to look out of the window. There she saw a car, that came to a halt in front of the house which Quinn assumed had to be the house where they were invited to. ''Oh yes! You won't believe what happened to Adrianna!'' Quinn watched as two people got out of the car, one of them was a musculous guy with a mohawk and the other one was a blonde girl, she danced as she waited for the guy to lock the car. They made their wayto the house, were they were greeted by a smiling girl. 'This has to be the daughter.', Quinn thought to herself. She was wearing a white tank top and dark skinny-jeans, she had dark, beautiful hair, a toned skin and looked in Quinns opinion overall really beautiful. She watched as she got to the car and hugged the two teenagers.

''Quinn? Are you still there?'' Quinn shaked her head a little and turned her head back to her room. ''Uhm...yes I am. I'm sorry, what did she do this time?'', Quinn asked preparing for all kind of stupid stuff, Adrianna wasn't really bright, she was one of those picture-perfect-dumb-california-girls. ''So, there was this party yesterday at Jeremys house and I went there with the guys. I totally saw her making making out with Zac!'' Zac was Rebeccas boyfriend, so this meant a real drama. Not like that wouldn't be something that happened nearly everyday back there. ''Oh my god, I knew it! Keep me updated on this, okey? This is going to be good.'', Quinn said and turned back to the window, to see the three again. But they weren't there anymore, so Quinn shook that thought out of her head and continued listening to Tamsin.

As the girls talked, three hours passed and Quinn finally prepared herself to take a run around the neighbourhood. She still had three hours till they would set for dinner with their neighbours. She put on her sport clothes and made her way downstairs and out of the door, stretching all the time. She turned her iPod on shuffle and smiled as the first song started to play. Ignorance by Paramore, it was her favourite song and her favourite band. She started to walk down to the street in front of her but slowed down as she saw the two girls and the guy from before. The two who she saw earlier coming out of the car , were now leaving. The blonde girl was waving to the brunette, who was standing in her doorframe and smiled at her as she waved as well, the guy with the mohawk noticed Quinn and gave her a smirk to which she arched an eyebrow. She saw the brunette looking at her from where she was standing, not moving just the slightest bit. She looked up and down, as she took in Quinns appearance. The blonde saw her as well and smiled at her, to which Quinn smiled back, that girl seemed to be really nice. Since she thought, that her staring looked kinda creepy and she couldn't hear anything anyway, because of her music, Quinn decided to start her run.

About ninety minutes later, Quinn came home, exhausted and all sweaty. She made her way into her room and turned her iPod off, throwing it on her bed. Her body was screaming for a shower, so she walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower, getting out of her clothes and stepping into the shower. There wasn't anything in this world, except from music, that she loved more than water. The feeling when the water runs all over her body was amazing. The only thing that was better for her was when it rained. She loved rain with a passion.

After a while, Quinn got out of the shower and took a towel, drying her whole body. She was just about to put on some regular clothes, when she realised that it was half past eight p.m. and they were going to their neighbours in half an hour. So she put on one of her dress's instead andbrushed her hair. She styled it a bit and took the hair-dryer. She put on some make-up and perfume and walked downstairs to look for her mom. ''Mom? Are you here?'', she said as she walked through the living room. She wasn't sure if she was back, because she hadn't seen or heard her since the morning. But she sighed as she saw her mother coming out of her parents room into the living room. ''You look lovely, Quinnie! We're already thirteen minutes late! Let's go.'', Judy said as she made her way out of their house. Judy Fabray hated it to be late. She never wanted anyone to think, that she wasn't completely perfect.

Quinn hurried after her and they walked over the street to the house in front of them. It looked exactly like their house, just in another colour. Quinn watched as Judy rang the doorbell to the house. She could see a name under the doorbell. Lopez. So that was their name, good to know.

They were greeted by a smiling women and what seemed to be her husband. They looked really nice and they seemed to be from Spain or from the south of America, Quinn thought. ''Good evening Judy. And you have to be Quinn, you're really beautiful. I'm Maribel Lopez and this is my husband.'', the woman said as she shook Quinns hand. Her husband did as well and they handed them to come in. They were standing in front of their dining room. The food smelled delicious. The man said something to Quinn, but she didn't pay any attention to him, because she saw the girl from earlier coming out of the dining room. She looked at Quinn just as she did before and greeted her mother, complimenting her on her dress, which made Judy blush a little. Quinn rolled her eyes, oh how she loved compliments. ''Hey, I'm Quinn.'', the pink-haired girl said and took the other girls hand in hers and shook it. ''Santana.'', the girl said. _Santana, what a beautiful name._


	2. The get-to-know

_And the worst part is, before it gets_

_Any better we're heading for a cliff_

_And in the free-fall I will realise_

_I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

Quinn opened her eyes slowly, as she heard her phone ringing for the third time. At least she thought it was the third time. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was only six o'clock in the morning. Her eyes hurt as she rolled them. But her lips formed a little smile as Hayley Williams stopped singing and her room was filled with silence again. Don't get it wrong, she loved Hayley to death, but she loved sleeping even more. Quinn made a frustrated sound as her phone went on again. She angrily took her phone and accepted the call, not even looking who it was, that was interrupting her beloved sleep.

''Whoever this is, it better be an emergency. Otherwise I will find you and I will kill you.'', Quinn yelled into her phone. But she relaxed and sighed as she heard a way too familiar laugh coming from the other end of the line.

''But how can you kill someone as sweet as me, honey?''

''Shut up, Tamsin. Don't you own a fucking clock?''

''Relax, Jamie woke me up and I thought since there's no chance to sleep again anyway, why don't I call my best friend in the whole world?'' Jamie was Tamsins little sister. She was only seven months old and everyone thought she was _soooo_ cute. Well, except for Tamsin. Of course she loved her, but it was always Tamsin who woke up when she had one of her hey-everyone's-sleeping-so-sweet-and-silent-why-don't-I-scream-a-bit attacks. Since Jamie and Tamsin had to share a room, the blonde could forget any plans that included sleeping.

''Alright, since I pity you, talk.''

''Thanks. So, how was your evening? Are they nice?''

''Yeah, they're alright. Mom made two new friends. And the food was delicious, mom can really learn from Ms. Lopez.''

''Lopez. So they're latin, I guess. Alright and...how was the daughter?''

Quinn sighed. ''She was...weird. Her name is Santana. She seemed so uninterested and she excused herself like twenty times to go on the toilet. But I had to use the toilet and when I went there, I could hear her talking to someone on the phone. From what I assume was her room.''

''Hmm, that's really weird. But you know that I don't mean that.'' The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes.

''Dark, slightly curly hair, brown eyes and a toned skin. She's really pretty, you would still have no chance.'', Quinn challenged her.

''What do you mean 'no chance'? I have a chance with everyone.''

''You girl, have way too much self-esteem.''

''You know what, I can prove it to you in two weeks. I hope you're already prepared for my visit, sweetie.''

''How could I forget about that. It's just so sad that it's so far away. I miss you here.''

''Don't worry, you can call all the time, you know that. And the three weeks are going to be so awesome!'', Tamsin said excited.

* * *

''Shit!'' Quinn sighed as a book fell from her pile to the ground, right in front of the Lopez household. She quickly placed it back on the other three books and made her way to the door. Her mother had asked her to give them to , since she had an appointment. Quinn was just about to ring the doorbell as the door opened and two girls came out of the house. They stopped in their tracks and looked at Quinn. Quinn recognized the blonde, taller one of them from the day before and immediately returned her smile. She couldn't see the other girls face, because her books blocked her sight.

''Hi! I'm Brittany.'', the blonde said. She seemed to be really happy, but from what Quinn saw, she assumed that she was always happy.

''Hi. Quinn.'', Quinn said and smiled.

''You have really pretty hair!'', Brittany said.

''Tha-''

''What are you doing here?'' Santana glared at Quinn with a difficult to read expression on her face and her arms crossed.

But this was a game Quinn knew way too well. So she just fake-smiled and said: ''Lovely to see you too, Santana. My mother asked me to give yours some books.''

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. ''Alright. I think you forgot your sweater last night. Come in.''

''Sure.'', Quinn said. ''It was nice to meet you, Brittany. And...'' Quinn finally saw the other girl next to Brittany staring at her. She was beautiful. Brown hair, chocolate eyes and the most beautiful lips Quinn has ever seen. As their eyes locked, a shiver went through Quinns spine. She lightly shook her head and looked to the ground for a second, before she looked at her again.

''Nice to meet you, too. I'm Quinn.''

''Uhm..I'm Rachel.'' _Rachel._

After a minute of staring, Santana broke the silence.

''You come in now, or what? I don't have all day.''

''What? Yeah sure. Uhm...bye.'', Quinn said as she waved at the two girls and made her way into the house. They waved back and walked away.

Quinn placed the books on a little table next to the frontdoor and watched as Santana looked at her thoughtful. ''What?''

''Come on.'' Santana made her way up the stairs and Quinn followed. She watched as the brunette opened a door and walked in the room. ''You're just going to stand there?''

Quinn walked into the room and looked around for the first time. It was casual, painted green. There was a guitar with a couple of papers spread across her bed. Quinn walked over to the bed and sat down. She took the guitar and played a chord. ''Didn't knew you could play.''

Santana looked over to her and shrugged. ''Why would you know?'' She sat down next to Quinn and watched as she played a song she wasn't familiar with.

''From your looks I assume that I'm better than you.'' Quinn glared at her with a challenging look and Santana let out a laugh.

''Whatever. I'm more of a singer anyway. What's that song you play Cherry Bomb?'' Quinn raised an eyebrow at her new nickname.

''It's Misery Business by Paramore.''

''Paramore. Sounds kinda familiar. Whatever I don't really care.''

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued playing. ''So. You're friends seem nice.''

''Berry's not my friend.'' Quinn looked confused. _Berry?_

''Rachel Berry. The brunette.''

''Oh. Why not she's pretty." Santana raised a confused eyebrow.

''Seriously? She's annoying as shit.''

''Whatever, she has a pretty face though.'' Quinn smiled as she finished the song. ''What about the blonde?''

''Britt's my best friend. She's not annoying. Still don't get why she's letting Berry stay at her house the next three weeks. She now has to be there all the time. We can't do anything alone anymore.''

Quinn smirked and studied Santanas expression for a while, till she had her very own answer she was looking for. ''Why does Ber... Rachel has to stay there?''

''Her parents are visiting some friends all around the world. The dwarf wanted to stay here for her annoying on-off boyfriend. But that plan kinda backfired since he's on vacation the next four weeks.''

''What do you mean 'on-off boyfriend'?'', the pink-haired girl asked seemingly interested. Santana smirked at that.

''Don't worry, they're not together at the moment. There's still a chance with the hobbit.''

Quinn looked up from the note sheets and looked at the latina confused. But as she saw Santanas smirk she had to laugh. This kind of wasn't why she wanted the whole change. And yes, she sometimes had flings with girls but they were never any serious. The only time she ever had something serious with a girl, was with Tamsin, but since that didn't work out for a lot of different reasons, they decided to just be friends. That worked better anyway.

''Whatever. I guess I have to go now. A friend wanted to call me.''

Quinn stood up, placed the guitar back to it's place on the bed and took the sweater in her hand. Santana nodded and walked with Quinn out of the room, down the stairs and to the door. ''You know, you're alright. A couple of friends are coming over tomorrow, you should come too. Rachel will be there, your chance Fabray.'' Santana smirked a the last part.

''Sounds good, we'll see. Maybe I have time. See you later Santana.''

''Alright, bye.''


	3. The party

Quinn took a breath as she made her way up to the Lopez' house. The party already started an hour ago, so there were people all around the house and Quinn could see through the window that the house was filled too. _Santana has to be really popular,_ Quinn thought. Back in L.A., there were housepartys nearly everyday, so it was usual for Quinn like sleeping. She got into the house as two muscular guys came out of it. They looked up and down her body and made some stupid wolvewhistles. Quinn raised an eyebrow at them and made the same looks as they did. ''Sorry ladies, not even in your dreams.'' She walked past them and into the house, where she was immediately greeted by halfway drunk teenagers, lazily dancing to the music. A couple of people were playing spin the bottle or something in the living room and others cheered around two guys who seemingly tried to drink themselves into a coma.

''Quinn!'', she heard Santana call from the backyard door, waving her to come over to her. Quinn fought her way out of the house to Santana. ''Good you made it! There are a couple of people who want to meet you.'' Santana led them both out to her backyard and she could hear someone playing an acoustic guitar. ''Guys! This is Quinn!'' Everybody looked up to them and eyed the pink-haired girl. ''Yeah, hi.'', Quinn said as she eyed all of them. There were four benches around a table. She immediately recognized Brittany and Rachel. The blonde smiled brightly as she saw Quinn.

''Hey Quinn! You look really pretty.'' Quinn smiled. That girl was way too adorable. She thanked her and sat down next to a smirking guy. ''I'm Noah but you can call me Puck.'' He was taller than Quinn, had a toned skin and a mohawk. _Looks like a classic jock, _she thought. On the other side next to him was a blonde guy with extremely big lips. ''I am Sam. Sam I am.'', he said and shook her hand. Quinn couldn't help but laugh. He was weird but really sweet all at once. On another bench next to them were Brittany, Rachel and a dark-skinned girl who introduced herself as Mercedes. On the bench parallel to Quinn's were two really pretty guys. One of them had dark-brown hair, which were perfectly styled. He was leaning onto the other guy, so Quinn assumed they were a couple. They introduced themselves as Blaine and Kurt and Quinn couldn't help but think that they made a pretty sweet couple. There was only one bench left and sitting on it was a seemingly asian couple, Mike and Tina and next to Mike was a guy in a wheelchair, his name was Artie. They all looked really nice and Quinn was relieved that Santana's friends weren't as hard to be with as Santana herself. They talked the whole night and even sang some songs. Quinn was surprised. She'd never heard so much good voices on one table.

Before Quinn could even think, it was already 3 in the morning. The only ones left were Santana, Puck, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Mike. Puck was really drunk, so Santana convinced Mike to drive him home. Half an hour after the boys left, Santana went upstairs to her room to ''search for something'' and asked Brittany to help her. Both Quinn and Rachel knew they did anything else than that. Quinn grabbed another beer and opened it. ''So, what kind of music do you listen to?'', Rachel asked her. ''I'm really into punk and rock, I like everything from 'The Ramones', to 'Blink-182'. Even sometimes a little bit Metalcore like 'Bring me the horizon'. My favourite band though, is 'Paramore'. What about you? You seem like the exact opposite, to be honest.'' Rachel looked as Quinn took a sip from her beer. ''Well, you're right. I am really quite the opposite. My passion are musicals, and everything my idol Barbra Streisand does. Someday I'll make it big on Broadway.'' Quinn smiled at how Rachel was so convinced that she really would make it.

''Sounds great. I tell you something, if you really do make it, I'll come to your first show.''

Rachel smiled. ''Promise?''

''I swear.'' They both smiled at each other for a couple of seconds, before they heard a really loud moan coming from Santanas room.

''You know, I think they're kinda sweet and something and Brittany seems like the most adorable human being ever, but I really don't want to hear this.'', Quinn said.

''Wait, are you leaving now?'', Rachel said with a slight panic in her voice. She probably doesn't want to be left alone with disturbing sounds all around her. Quinn stood up and faced Rachel.

''Well yeah. Maybe you want to...come with me?'', Quinn suggested.

''I don't know, is it really okey? I mean we only know each other for... five hours.''

Quinn shrugged. ''So? I assume that you don't want to hear whatever they're doing up there and my mom's already sleeping so it would be okey. Or maybe you don't want to?''

''You know what? It sounds good.'' Rachel stood up and waited for Quinn to go. Said girl smiled and started to walk. They made their way out of the house, across the street and into Quinns home.

The pink-haired girl led them silently upstairs into her room. She opened the door and turned on the light. Rachel smiled as she saw Quinns guitar. ''You play the guitar? We should make some music together sometime.'', she suggested. ''Sure, why not? Maybe someday when you're famous, I could brag about it.'' They both laughed and Rachel sat down on Quinns bed. ''Bathroom is right behind this door, if you want to change your clothes I could lend you some of mine.'', Quinn said and pointed to the bathroom door. ''That would be really nice.''

Quinn walked over to her dresser and handed Rachel a shirt and some sleepshorts. ''Thanks.'' Rachel walked into the bathroom and came out of it ten minutes later. Quinn already changed too and prepared the bed for the night. ''You look nice in my clothes.'', Quinn said. Rachel blushed lightly and thanked her. They got into bed, but none of them could really sleep so they decided to talk a bit. After nearly half an hour of nonsense talking, Quinn asked a question that was ghosting through her mind ever since she started talking to Rachel at the party.

''Can I ask you something...kinda private?'', Quinn carefully started. When Rachel nodded she continued. ''Are you and this Finn guy dating?''

Rachel looked confused by the question. ''Uhm no, we tried...several times, but it just doesn't seem to work out the way we thought it would. So no, I'm single now.'' When Quinn looked satisfied by her answer, Rachel got even more confused. ''Why did you ask?'' Rachel seriously looked at Quinn.

''I don't know. I guess I was just curious. Santana told me something about your relationship with him and the guys talked a lot about him tonight. So I felt like asking. Sorry, I know it's none of my business.'', Quinn honestly replyed.

''No it's alright. But now I want to know too. Do you have somebody right now?''

''No I don't. The boys and girls in L.A. are so damn prefect it's really annoying. I know you guys since five or six hours but I already like you more.'' Quinn smiled at Rachel what the brunette returned. Rachel asked Quinn around thirty questions about Los Angeles and Quinn answered every single one of them as honestly as she could. They fell asleep shortly after it. With the sleeping brunette beside her, the only thing Quinn could think about was how beautiful her new start was going to be.


End file.
